This invention relates to a constant output power amplifier, and more particularly to a constant output power amplifier employing field effect transistors (FET's).
A large number of system applications require an input amplifier with the capacity to handle a large dynamic signal range with variable gain and constant output power with extremely fast response. The conventional limiter is not capable of preserving amplitude modulation and phase coherence on a wide dynamic signal strength range.